1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber and an optical fiber cable interiorly providing such an optical fiber. Further the present invention relates to a radiation detecting system for monitoring radiation leak, using such an optical fiber and an optical fiber cable.
2. Prior Art
In facilities where radiation is handled or utilized, radiation leak causes a serious damage to human body. Thus various measures are taken in bar of these matter. In the unlikely event that the radiation leak occurs, some detecting system for quickly and reliably detecting this has been developed and has also come into practical use.
For example, a monitoring system, in which radiation-monitoring apparatuses such as well-known scintillometers are located at all of areas where the radiation leak potentially occurs to monitor the radiation leak all the time, has been established and used.
Since such conventional radiation-monitoring system presupposes to locate the scintillometer at each detection area and additionally the scintillometer is expensive, significant cost is necessary to construct such monitoring system. Under the circumstance usually having budget control, it may happen that the monitoring apparatuses cannot adequately be located at all of required areas. In this case, since the monitoring system does not cover every potential leak areas, it is desired to improve this defect. That is, it is eagerly desired to develop a new detecting device and an improved radiation-detecting apparatus adequately to detect the radiation leak.